


A Secret Admirer

by Clearlyamintrigued



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drama, Early in Canon, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Season/Series 01, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearlyamintrigued/pseuds/Clearlyamintrigued
Summary: In which Skye receives roses from a secret admirer.





	A Secret Admirer

The first time Skye gets flowers from 'anonymous' it's in a hotel while they're laying low in Vegas. One of the staff members brings her a beautiful bouquet of red roses that has a card stuck in it, with her name printed on in fancy, typed calligraphy. No one else from the team gets any flowers. So, she smiles at the teasing from the others that she has a secret admirer. Hey, it's cute! After all, how often can a girl -Or at least in her experience of being one- boast about getting actual flowers? And Yeah, emoji's and gif’s don't count.

Naturally Skye assumes that a hotel worker has crush on her and decides to spend the rest of the trip - *ahem* when not busy solving the case that is, Coulson- trying to find out who by the covert means of flirting with every doorman, bell boy, cook, and hotel worker in the vicinity.

May is unsurprisingly unimpressed; Mr Macho Yes-I-Have-A-favourite-gun Ward would rather she waste her time training; Fitz who is in an overly cheerful good mood tells her that, "When he- or she- is ready they'll reveal themselves."

They don't.

And Skye gets nowhere.

She receives more brightly red, fresh, anonymously delivered flowers in New York. Then, New Mexico. And also Madrid.

The fifth time Skye gets roses, when the bus touches down in Detroit, she is far from pleased.

"How? How can this person know we'd be here? We didn't know we'd be here until five hours ago."

Maybe it's overreacting a little to hold a team meeting. But, Skye has never been good with not knowing things.

"Whoever this person is they could be a threat," Ward adds, arms crossed, looking at her flowers as if it was a bomb that might need diffusing.

Skye points at him nodding in agreement. "Or-" she clicks her fingers. "It's a prank isn't it. Which one of you was it, huh?"

She looks at the face of every single one of her team members, making sure to use her best 'bad cop' and 'confess now or feel Skye's wrath' look.

"Why would someone get you flowers as a prank?" Fitz is quick to pipe in, from his face he clearly can't seem to understand why someone would do such a thing.

"I don't know. But when I do-"

"I don't think the person who brought this meant-"

"I think it's rather romantic," Jemma interrupts the two, as she gets up to smell the roses with a wide smile, "Lord knows, no one is getting me any roses."

Skye pulls the all too trusting biochemist from the temptingly red petals. For all she knew they could be poisoned... or something. She certainly wasn't taking any chances with freak-o-nonymous.

"You're right." Thank God Coulson agrees! "Next time it happens we'll investigate." 

Skye, wanting immediacy over 'next time', is not that satisfied with that answer but purses her lips and nods in agreement with their Director.

"Sir, That's really not ness..." The rest of Fitz’s words are not heard as the team disassembles, leaving this impromptu meeting to salvage what little spare time they have left.

Fitz has a lot of hushed anxious phone calls after that. About what? Skye doesn't know, and given what's happening she has more important things to investigate. Luckily, phone calls aside, he's more than eager to run tests to prove to Skye that she won't die pre-maturely by a poisoned bouquet.

"See?" He says showing her the result, with a tender smile, "They're just normal, well intended Flowers. May-Maybe it just means that someone likes you, and wants to show you that you deserve flowers." 

His eyes focuses intensely on the microscope he’d just finished using, reminding Skye of when they'd first join the team and all Fitz could relate to was the science. She almost smiles, but then he straightens up and gives her a look she can't quite decipher and halts her ability to so. The look is almost too piercing. 

Skye clear's her throat, letting her gaze fall instead on the single petal under a microscopic lens. She frowns not entirely convinced with Fitz's suggestion, but thanks him with a surprising kiss on his cheek. A stunned, blushing Fitz, puts her in a better mood as she gets back to actual work, letting the flora mystery slide for now.

Everyone is curious to see what will happen when they land in Switzerland. Ward is on high alert, but then again, when isn't he? Coulson is all stern ‘Team leader responsibility’ face; May is as unreadable as ever; Jemma assures Skye that there is absolutely nothing to worry about. And Fitz... Fitz is ghostly pale and fidgeting. Weird. 

A white van backs into view as the busses door opens and the ramps lowered. Ward immediately has his gun drawn. 

What Skye sees when the back doors of the van opens it is red. Well, to be more specific it's dozens of bouquets of roses crowded to fit the vehicle. And as the delivery men brings them in she loses it. Ward might have trained her for enemy combat, but Skye uses every trick she knows to destroy the damned things.

She is surrounded by a mess of ripped stems and squashed petals -Mr McCreep Thoughtfully sent them without any thorns- When she finally notices Fitz pleading for her to stop.  
Skye won't have any of it.

"No! This has to stop. This creep-" She struggles to get out of Fitz secure grip (yeah, when had that happen, also when did Fitz get so strong).

"I- He's not a creep. I promi-"

"-Has been stalking me for over a month," Skye overlaps, Fitz without pause.

"That's really not-"

"-and when I find out who it is!"

"SKYE!" It’s a shock to find Fitz raising his voice. 

His hands on each of her shoulders are firm enough to jolt her out of her anger. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, looking to Skye desperately as if willing her to understand … what? Fitz lets his eyes drop to the -or were once- roses on the floor and then looks back up at Skye, and...

Skye gapes, eyes widening in surprise as everything suddenly clicks.

Fitz ... He... But-

He...

Whaaaaaat?

"Oh my god!" She breathes. "You?"

Fitz!

Her mind is still trying -and failing- to process the information.

"They're just flowers." Fitz finally say, his hands dropping back to his side as he looks at the discarded petals. "They're not a joke, a-and I'm not stalking you. They're just- I."

"You like me." Skye blurts out. Then immediately wants to slap herself, because, really? Smooth Skye.

Fitz nods slowly, and suddenly Skye is aware that they have an audience. Her eyes go to each of the team members, who watch this new revelation (though Jemma doesn't seem too surprised). Ward has at some point lowered his gun. Coulson realising that this should most likely be a private moment, clears his throat, and quickly orders the rest team back inside to pack for this mission.

Reluctantly they all listen, shambling inside and taking their sweet ass time. No doubt straining an ear to hear as much as they could before they were out of an eavesdropping range. Skye can't blame them. Entirely.  
Now left alone with Fitz she wrings her hands, feeling both embarrassed and awkward. She may have overreacted and turned in a crazy person for a second there…

The hacker and wannabe shield op, swallows heavily, unsure what to say.

"They’re… They were very pretty," She attempts, grimacing at the sheer awkwardness. 

A soft chuckle from unsure from Fitz makes her smile slightly. Skye looks at the mess on the floor, then to the scientist. To her teammate. To Fitz. In a haste, though not regrettable decision, she quickly pulls him closer and presses her lips against his in a brief kiss. When she pulls away Fitz is wide eyes, a goofy smile blossoming his face and a blushing deeply. 

"Um, Thanks,” he manages. 

Skye simply grins widely in return, feeling a warm fluttering in her chest. She links her hand with his warm one and hopes that there were at least one or two roses that had survived the massacre. Or at the very least some petals that hadn’t been squashed by her boots. She frowns in consideration at the floor. Something that could be salvaged... right? Sure, they would be slightly trodden and … unfortunate looking but they would be hers. From a no longer secret admirer.


End file.
